<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seedlings in the storm by Ffwydriad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040793">seedlings in the storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad'>Ffwydriad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, coda to c2e98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caduceus Clay is dreaming</p><p>coda to c2e98</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caduceus Clay &amp; Fjord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>seedlings in the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Caduceus Clay is dreaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is tending to a garden. His hands are in the dirt, wrapped around leaves, and everything us green and growing. It’s beautiful. It’s thriving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a storm coming. He can see it, in the distance. Rolling gray clouds and breaking lightning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha would like that, he thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to wake up,” the wind whispers in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to finish planting,” he tells the wind. “Seedlings won’t survive the storm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t,” the wind tells him. “You need to wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rain isn’t over head, yet, but there’s a wave coming across the field. He can hear the plants, now, he can hear them screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to save them,” he says, and he pushes the water back. “I need to-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up,” the Wildmother tells him, and he jerks awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a ringing bell, rushing movement - screaming. He rushes up, grabs his staff from where it lies and tumbles out of the cot into the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a warning lingering in his mind, and he will not let it come to pass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can not let it come to pass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He summons forth a shield of fluttering insects, and presses forward.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p><p>im @malaismere on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>